


A Matter Of Truth

by Inkwell



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwell/pseuds/Inkwell
Summary: The love story between Dorian Pavus and Talan Adaar, the mysterious Qunari man who is the Inquisitor.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I, the author, am trans, and anything that may be deemed as transphobic, homophobic etc is the view of the characters and not something I personally believe. I am aware that every trans person experiences and enjoys sex differently and this is just how Talan likes it.

Chapter One

Dorian and Talan Adaar kissed deeply, one of Talan’s hands running through Dorian’s hair, and he could feel his heartbeat quickening.

“Come see me in my quarters, as soon as you can”, Talan said after the kiss, and gave him an irresistible look that combined longing, lust and a touch of flirtatious mischief.

That was about three-quarters of an hour ago; Dorian had made sure his hair was perfectly coiffed and had dabbed perfumed oils onto his wrists, behind the ears and the naps of his neck for extra effect. He knew that Inquisitor Adaar hadn’t invited him up for tea and biscuits, and wanted to make sure he looked his best for what was to come. He’d been longing for this moment, in fact, and daydreaming of it like a foolish schoolboy whenever Talan Adaar was away on some mission or other. Dorian had never been with a Qunari before, and in his most private fantasies he’d hoped they were at least… proportional, given the general size of them. There was something about this specific affair that brought him back to his schoolboy days of stolen kisses with the slave boy after classes and writing entries in his diary in code lest his parents find out the identity of his object of affection. In the end, they did find out, and the young slave was whipped and then dismissed. Dorian remembered not his name, just his eyes and the sound of the whip against bare flesh, and how the cherry trees had been in bloom the day they first kissed.

He shook his head as he walked up the long stairs to the Inquisitor’s private quarters. Now was not the time to think about old memories, better to think of what was to come: Adaar, his Adaar, and hopefully a night to remember.  
Dorian knocked on the heavy door and Talan answered, his voice rich and deep like always.

“You may enter”.

Dorian entered the room and saw that Talan was standing next to a small table by the fireplace, which was crackling merrily and filling the room with warmth. He cut an imposing figure, being at least one head taller than Dorian himself, and he was wearing a saffron-coloured silk robe that complimented his storm-cloud complexion well. On the table by the fireplace there was a bottle and one full glass, the other in the hand of Talan himself.

“You know, I wasn’t sure if you’d show up”, Talan said, his voice full of warmth. “Wine?” He offered Dorian the glass he held, and reached to pick up the one still on the table.

“Ah, thank you”, Dorian said, accepting the glass and taking a first sip. It was good stuff, a white wine, the taste reminiscent of Orlesian vineyards. “You do know I’m quite fond of you, right?” Dorian said. “I would do myself a disfavour if I didn’t show up.”

Talan just hummed in response, and kissed him, lips tasting of the wine, his large rough hands running down Dorian’s back.

“Dorian, I’d like to make sure you know that you’re free to leave whenever you want to and that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to”, Talan said after the kiss and looked him straight in the eye.

“Er, yes, in fact, I came here out of my own free will”, Dorian replied with an awkward shrug. What was the Qunari playing at here? Was this even a Qunari thing, or just a general Talan thing?

Talan smiled down at him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Then… I would like you to look at me.”

Dorian’s eyes swept up and down the tall, muscular man and the thin silk robe he was wearing, noticing the contrast between the ashen skin and the yellow fabric, noting the play of shadow and light on muscles and an angular bone structure. When the robe fell to the floor, Dorian let out an involuntary gasp.

“You’re… You…” Dorian stuttered, not managing to get the words out the way he wanted.

What he saw was a tall, well-built body, curiously void of any body hair, as if shaven or plucked like men of Tevinter often did. Talan just looked at him with an odd, almost expectant look on his face. One curious thing Dorian noted was his chest, where one would expect rock-hard pectorals given the muscles on the rest of the body, there was a bit of fat, as though of a man who had overindulged in life’s culinary delights. And the most odd thing with Talan was further down, below the belly with its washboard abs. His thighs were thick and muscular, and where they met there was…

What was there was two fleshy lips as on a woman, and then what looked almost like a penis in miniature, about the size of Dorian’s thumb. Like every student in Tevinter, Dorian had studied human anatomy in his youth, and he remembered the sterile medical illustrations in the books that had driven so many of his fellow students to barely-suppressed laughter. The image of a woman looked nothing like this; Talan clearly had the body of a man, just some… unusual parts.

“Are you all right?” Talan asked, brows furrowed, a look of concern in his golden eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just that… Um… Well, you’re not exactly what I expected”, Dorian blurted out. “Oh, that was terribly rude, I didn’t mean it like… I mean… You’re unusual”, he finished, digging the hole deeper.

“Unusual, yes, that’s one way of putting it”, Talan said and smiled. Dorian felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders when he saw that smile; he hadn’t horribly offended the Qunari after all.

“Now, if I may ask, is this a Qunari thing or just a… you thing?” Dorian gestured vaguely at Talan’s body, and couldn’t help but to stare and wish to kiss those perfect abs of his.

“There’s a word for it in Qunlat, Aqun-Athlok, means something like ‘has found balance in spirit’. Er, to put it in terms non-Vashoth might understand better, I have… changed my body.”

“Changed your body?” Dorian tried to think of ways it could be done. Some people used healing magic to create decorative scars on their bodies, but with Talan’s comment about spirit he must mean something deeper than just that. “...Hang on, I recognise that word. I was in the tavern with Bull and young Kremiscius, the mercenary, and he said it when I asked how old he was.”

“Perhaps I’ve confused you. To put matters most plain, I... “ Talan shuffled his feet and looked at the floor rather than Dorian’s face. “...I was born a woman. But it did not suit me, it suffocated me, and so I changed my body to suit me better. We both know the pain of trying to live as someone we’re not, don’t we?”

Dorian just nodded in response, unsure how to reply. Born a woman? That would make his unusual genitals make sense then.

“If I may ask another question, how exactly did you change your body? I have a friend in similar circumstances, you see”, he said. He hadn’t talked to Maevaris in a long time, not even written her a letter, but he still remembered how they had poured over magical tomes and grimoires trying to find a spell that might change her body into something that did not hurt her.

“It’s a Vashoth secret, or at least I don’t think many other people know about it. It’s basically just alchemy, an alchemical potion, and I have to drink it every month or my body will turn back to what it was.”

“Ah, I see”, Dorian said. He then took half a step forward and kissed Talan gently. “There, in case you think I’ve lost all fondness for you”, he said.

Talan kissed him back almost forcefully, in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. Warm hands moved along his back and Dorian let his own hands explore Talan’s naked back, finding an old scar and tracing it with his fingers.

After the kisses, Dorian spoke:

“I have just one question…”

“Yes, go ahead”, Talan said, smiling at him, his golden eyes glittering in the firelight.

“When we’ve kissed before, I’ve sometimes felt you… harden… against me. How is that when you, well…?” He let the statement peter out with a vague gesture towards Talan’s groin, feeling foolish for asking yet genuinely wanting to know how the Qunari had done that, because he was sure he hadn’t imagined it.

“That’s… Well, I have this… prosthetic, you might call it, bought it in a very special shop that’s good at things like that. It’s a piece of enchanted ivory that reacts to my feelings and looks and feels just like the real thing. Here, I’ll show you”, Talan said, and moved towards the nightstand, opening one of its drawers. In doing so, he presented Dorian with a perfect view of his behind: two firm globes atop thick muscled thighs, and Dorian found himself with the strange impulse to lick those perfect round buttocks, or perhaps to kiss them.

Dorian felt the tell-tale tingle of magic in the air for just a moment, and then Talan turned around.

“So, what do you think?”

What was now between his legs was an impressive member, grey like his skin, half-hard, definitely proportionate if not large, as well as two testicles. Dorian felt flushed and his own cock, already hard, twitched from the sight of Talan now.

“...I like it, I like it a lot”, Dorian managed.

“Good, and if you can’t tell, I like you a lot”, Talan answered, taking Dorian’s hands and pulling them both onto the bed. They kissed again, more intense this time, and now Dorian felt Talan becoming fully hard. He ground his thigh and hips against Talan, kissing him again and again, enjoying the taste of his lips and the feel of his body.

“You know, I think you’re wearing entirely too many clothes”, Talan said between kisses.

“I agree”, Dorian said, and moved to unbuckle the straps, undo the fasteners and unbutton the buttons. After a short while, his mage’s robes laid in a crumpled pile on the floor, and he stood completely naked in front of Talan who laid on the bed.

“You’re beautiful”, Talan said, his deep voice filled with honesty and wonder.

“So are you”, Dorian replied, and Talan really was beautiful lit by the fire like that and lying on the bed, smiling invitingly.

They kissed again and Dorian felt Talan’s large hands move across his body, one down to caress his inner thighs, one up to gently caress his neck. After what felt like too long, Talan’s hand settled around his cock and started stroking it, rhythmically moving up and down. Dorian began stroking off Talan as well, delighting in the soft throaty moan the Qunari made.

After a while of just stroking, Dorian dropped to his knees and felt a shiver of pleasure at Talan’s surprised little “...oh!” when he’d guessed Dorian’s intent. A heartbeat later, Dorian had Talan’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the foreskin. It tasted like, well, clean skin. He didn’t know why he’d expected it to taste anything different; it felt real enough to touch so why wouldn’t it taste real? Dorian sucked down hard, trying to take as much of Talan‘a impressive length into his mouth as possible, and was rewarded by a rough moan and a large hand running through his hair. He couldn’t get all of it down his throat, try as he might, but he could give it a damn good try. With one hand Dorian cupped Talan’s heavy balls and fondled the velvet-smooth sack, and with the other he grabbed his ass and held on tight. He felt a tingle of pleasure with every moan, every hitch in Talan’s breath.

Eventually, Talan pulled out of Dorian’s mouth.

“Stop”, he said, voice a little hoarse. “You’re getting me really close with that mouth of yours.”

“Mmm, good”, Dorian said, still able to taste him in his mouth.

“C’mon, to bed”, Talan said, and Dorian happily followed him to the bed. They lay there, Dorian half-straddling Talan, kissing deeply while Talan stroked his cock. With his other hand, Talan was gripping Dorian’s buttock and squeezed. Dorian moaned, and leaned down to kiss Talan’s nipple, which made him make a surprisingly cute little noise of pleasure.

“You like this?” Dorian asked, looking up at Talan.

“Yes, it’s good”, Talan said, and kept stroking Dorian, who leaned down again to lick the other nipple.

“I- I want you”, Dorian gasped, as the strokes came faster and he already was sensitive. “I-inside of me…” And he did; he felt himself aching to be filled.

Talan let out a throaty half-moaned “Yes” and stopped stroking Dorian, using both hands to conjure a spell. Dorian felt the telltale prickling sensation of magic being used, and then saw a familiar globe of viscous liquid in the air. Ah, that spell, he thought. It wasn’t exactly the same as the one he’d learnt in Tevinter, but it was similar enough. A spell to conjure up a ball of lubrication. Talan reached up to touch the liquid ball with one hand, then started covering his cock with the transparent liquid. Dorian just stared at him as though mesmerised. He could feel his ass pulsing just from the thought of having that huge thing inside him.

When he was done lubing himself up, Talan reached out one hand towards Dorian’s ass and started to make teasing circles around his puckered hole with his finger, slippery with lube still. Dorian let out a small whimper at just how good it felt, and Talan began teasing one fingertip inside him. Dorian moaned as he felt Talan’s finger inside him, and moaned again as Talan began moving his finger in and out. He glanced down and saw his own cock leaking precum and how it twitched when Talan’s finger went deep inside him. He moaned again as Talan started teasing with another finger around his tight hole.

“Another finger?” Talan rumbled at him.

“Yes, please” was all that he could manage to say. The other finger slid in easily and Dorian started moving with Talan’s movements, thrusting his hips in time. Not long after, he asked for another finger, wanting to be filled. He ground down on Talan’s hand as he finger-fucked him, moaning and gasping, feeling like a wanton whore acting this way but it just felt so good.

“Another finger, please”, Dorian moaned, and soon after he felt his ass stretching to fit four of Talan’s thick, long fingers inside him. He bucked his hips wildly and moaned loudly when Talan hit his prostate, and he saw a bead of precum dripping down his cock.

“Fuck me”, he moaned, “it’s so good!”

“You want me to fuck you now?” Talan said, his voice rough with arousal.

“Yes, fuck me, please”, Dorian begged.

Talan pulled out his fingers slowly and gently, then reached for some more lube to put on his cock. Finally, he moved his hips to point his cock up towards Dorian’s ass, now open and eager.

Dorian straddled Talan and came down to meet his cock, relaxing to make it easier. Without further ado, Talan let the head of his large, thick cock slide into Dorian‘s waiting ass. This was the largest he’d ever taken, and it hurt a litte bit to be stretched out so largely, but not too much. Slowly, Dorian lowered himself onto Talan’s cock, getting used to the girthy length inside him. Finally, he reached the base of Talan’s cock, and felt completely filled up. Talan let out a long moan and began to fuck him slowly and gently, letting him get used to his length and size.

“Your ass feels so good”, Talan moaned, and gripped Dorian's buttocks as he rode the Qunari. Dorian could only moan something unintelligible because Talan’s cock hit his prostate and he felt intense pleasure like a warm wave rolling over him.  
“You’re so good”, he managed, and started moving faster up and down on Talan’s cock. He started stroking himself in time with his movements.

Talan only grunted in response and soon the room was filled with the primal noises of fucking, of skin hitting skin and moans and gasps of pleasure. Dorian was fucked hard and fast now, every thrust inside him feeling absolutely wonderful. His cock was throbbing and leaking precum and he could feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust.

“I’m coming”, he managed to say right before the orgasm hit, and it was as though he was filled with wave after wave of coloured lights, pleasure running through every fiber of his being. He heard Talan say something in Qunlat and he felt the massive cock inside him twitch and throb, and then jets of hot seed shooting inside him as the Qunari spent. Dorian felt Talan’s cock soften slightly inside him, and then Talan pulled out of him with a popping noise and sensation. Dorian looked down and saw that he’d shot all over his stomach, an impressive amount of sperm. Wordlessly, Talan took Dorian in his arms and held him there. Dorian lay with his head on Talan’s chest and could hear his heartbeat slowing down. He felt utterly spent and almost giddy in a strange way, so the comfort of Talan’s hug was welcome.

They fell asleep mere moments later, both men completely tired out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter that deals more with feelings and character interaction than straight-up sex. I know I have diverged from canon a bit by having Dorian and Talan have sex before we meet Dorian's father, but that's just the way this story goes.

Chapter Two

A few days later, they were sitting in the Inquisitor’s quarters and enjoying some heated, spiced cider along with the fireplace heat. Dorian appreciated Talan’s commitment to hot drinks; Ferelden was a cold country and this place colder than anywhere he’d ever been before. He often wondered late at night if it would actually kill Fereldans to build some proper pipes underneath their homes and have those stone floors heated, like one did in Tevinter. 

“...and what about your family, Dorian? You rarely speak of them”, Talan said, and Dorian realised he’d been lost in thought. Now, then. His family. Bitter herbs to swallow. But he couldn’t lie to Talan, not after what they’d shared together. The night they had shared earlier felt like… well, like more than just a fun tumble in the hay, like there might be something more there. But dared he hope…? No matter if it was wise or not, he did hope, and here Talan was with that question, managing to stumble right into one of Dorian’s thorniest secrets.

“My family… Well, the Pavus house is one of the more powerful houses in Tevinter. My father is a magister, so yes, I really do fit the whole evil Tevinter mage thing”, Dorian said, figuring it was best to just focus on the basics and try to tell things with as little emotion as possible, trying to wring out every last drop of scorn from his voice when mentioning his father.

“And I fit the uncivilised Qunari brute thing”, Talan said and smiled. “We’re a strange pair, you and I. I mean, they’re sort of right about uncivilised, I hear you have fancy schools over in Tevinter to teach you magic and such? Well, I had Uncle Asaara. He’s not actually my uncle, I don’t think, but it’s the closest I can get in Fereldan. He was quite the character, to say the least. We used to joke that it was a good thing he was Vashoth like us since if he ever came into contact with  _ gatlok _ , you know, the exploding stuff the Qunari have, he’d just blow up the entirety of Par Vollen.”

“We have schools, yes, although not for the lower classes. Rich families, like mine, send their children off to be taught magic at age 6. In a way it was good for me, in a way it was bad for me. Lots of strange things happen when you just dump a bunch of kids who are suddenly without their parents into a room and expect them to behave.” Dorian remembered some of the older children had tried to shove him down the stairs and broken the Dwarven-made spectacles of some little girl. They weren’t friends, but he always felt sorry for her; her eyes were filmy with cataracts and the spectacles had helped her see. But then, there were nice things, of course. The feeling of pride and accomplishment whenever he got the top grade on his assignments (sullied, of course, by the omnipresent dread of failure and having to stand shame-faced in front of his father and explain himself). 

“And your family, do you have any brothers or sisters? Your father is a Magister, but what of your mother?” Talan asked, the expression on his face making it clear that he did not know what he was asking.

“I don’t have any brothers or sisters, no, I’m an only child. Double-edged sword, that.” Dorian took a long sip of the heated cider, delighting in its spicy flavour. “My mother… Well, she is my mother and that’s that, generally speaking. In Tevinter, a man’s wife should not work, at least among the higher classes. I’m sure the Soporati just do as they please, for instance. She’s a mage, of course, and an Altus just like my father. But what about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“No, I’m an only child as well. And my family is different from yours, it’s just not a man, a woman and a child, it’s more like… well, everyone helps to take care of everyone’s children and it doesn’t really matter who gave birth to you. It’s great because you know there’s always someone there to help you, but I suppose it lacks that bond you must feel to your parents.”

“Yes… That bond…” Dorian said and took a swig of the drink, staring into the flames, looking far away and long ago.

“I’m sorry, Dorian, I didn’t mean to upset you”, Talan said, putting one hand gently on Dorian’s shoulder.

“It’s all right, I’m fine, don’t worry about me”, Dorian replied, his chipper tone more brittle than he’d have liked.

“Come now, I said something wrong and I’m sorry”, Talan said. “What was it?”

“It’s just…” Dorian played with a frayed thread on his robe. “Well… The matter is… My father and I are… at odds with one another, you could say. I’d say that my mother does better but she’s just been taking my father’s side, deferring to him.” That was perhaps more than he’d intended to say, perhaps it was the cider spurring him on, perhaps just some need to say the words he’d kept locked up within himself for so long.

“Ah, I see”, Talan said simply. “Have you written them to let them know you’re here, at least?”

“Ha! Honestly, it’s better if they don’t know”, Dorian said. “I doubt they’d care anyway.” The last bit he blurted out without having intended to say it out loud. Perhaps the cider was stronger than he’d guessed, or maybe there was just something about Talan that made you want to tell him these kinds of things. 

Talan just looked at Dorian, a slight sadness in his eyes. Then he said:

“I see, that kind of family, then. Well, don’t worry, I’m hardly about to write them myself, at least.”

Then, two months later, there was the business with the letter. Apparently Mother Giselle had received a letter from his father, and Talan had gotten it from her when meeting her. Dorian felt fairly neutral about the Chantry Mother, she seemed a decent woman, like she was just trying to do the right thing, and that was admirable enough, but he’d also seen the looks she’d given him and Talan when they walked past and she thought they couldn’t see. Talan had told him to come meet him in his quarters to read the letter, that this was something he might want to read. And so here he was, back again amidst the overwhelming Orlesian decor which contrasted with the look of the Qunari in a not entirely pleasing way. Still, the man was the Inquisitor, clearly he was allowed to decorate however he saw fit. 

After Dorian had read the letter, he just stared out of the window for a while, looking out at snow-covered mountain peaks. 

“Are you all right, Dorian? I know you and your father aren’t on the best of terms”, Talan said. 

“You could say that again”, Dorian answered. “Still, I figure it’s best we go see what he wants, to get it over with…” He finished with a deep sigh. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, I’m sure”, Dorian said, although he certainly didn’t feel it.

During the ride to the Gull and Lantern inn in Redcliffe, Dorian felt increasingly queasy. Part of him wanted to just turn his Inquisition-requisited horse around and go back to Skyhold and ignore all of it, and part of him relished an opportunity to finally speak up to his father. He rode besides Talan, who himself was riding just an ordinary Fereldan horse, nothing like the sleek but nervous steeds bred in Tevinter or the chunky old nag Dorian himself was riding. He was not much of a horse person, and tried to concentrate on this fact to distract himself from his own thoughts and fears. At least horses didn’t use words to cut you down, and certainly didn’t do what his father had done to him.  _ Get a grip, Dorian,  _ he scolded himself.  _ You’ve fought demons and monsters, how bad can it be to meet up with your own father?  _

It turned out the meeting went exactly that bad. Dorian blurted out everything, about the blood magic and the years of fear and how hurt he was, right in front of Talan. In front of Halward too, since he was raging at him specifically. 

Afterwards, he sat in the library in his usual spot, drinking the better part of a bottle of wine out of a silver cup. He hadn’t spoken to Talan all day, had avoided the usual places he knew he’d find the man. Who knew what he might think of him, after that display? And of course, as if summoned by magic, Talan appeared in front of him. The Qunari must have walked up to him while he was still lost in thought. 

“How are you feeling?” Talan asked, concern written clear on his face. 

“I’m sorry you had to see all that”, Dorian said with a grimace. “It was a bit…” He let the sentence peter out, unsure how to finish it. 

“Yes, I know”, Talan said, and kissed him right there and then. Dorian leant into the kiss, feeling his heart full of fondness for this man. 

“Come to my quarters, let’s talk about it in private”, Talan said. And so they went to the Inquisitor’s quarters, walking together and with Dorian wanting to hold Talan’s hand in his, to feel the warmth of that calloused hand in his own, to hold and be held by. 


End file.
